The Liar Ball You Don't Want
* * * * * * |deaths = *Taco *Balloony *Foldy *Bell *Naily *Remote |eliminated = Loser (12,062 Votes, record) |cake = Poppers topped with a grain of sugar |transcript = The Liar Ball You Don't Want/Transcript |recommended = Recommended Characters/BFB 7 |previous = Four Goes Too Far |next = BFB 8 |loser = * }} "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" is the 7th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 38th episode overall of the Battle for Dream Island series. This episode was released on February 16, 2018. Coverage Cold Open The contestants are all having fun playing with giant poppers. Loser joins them and the others huddle around to welcome him. He saw the poppers, and says how he loves them and used to play with them all the time. However, Fanny points out that the toys were just invented an hour ago, meaning that Loser couldn't have played with them before. Therefore, he was lying. The others look at Loser, surprised. Then Bomby gets hit by a popper (offscreen) and is launched in front of the screen with his arm in midair, starting the intro. Cake at Stake Donut forces everyone to clear up the area of tiles near the Lavatories for safety, as this is his first time hosting Cake at Stake, and he doesn't want anything to go wrong. Lightning is excited and brings out Camera for the first time in BFB. He initially can't find Donut though (spurring Marker to believe he is a vampire), but then notices that Camera was zoomed in on Donut's hole, zooms out, and takes the picture. When first appear near Donut, they are super close, but then they go far away from Donut. Donut goes over how Cake at Stake is done, then reveals that Pin, Coiny, and Cake are safe. Donut reveals Firey, Needle, and Clock to also be safe. Out of Eggy and Loser, Eggy is safe, to the whole team's surprise. Donut asks Loser if he wants to say anything before going, but before Loser can, the scene cuts to black. Jawbreaker Intermission In response to Loser’s elimination, the contestants are distressed. Many contestants complain about it being very unfair, while others feel he deserved to leave for varying reasons (such as speculation he was plotting something and lying earlier in the episode). Everyone starts arguing about this, ending with Taco falsely stating that Loser is dead. Donut interrupts saying that he wasn’t killed but put into a jawbreaker, which he proves by throwing it. Incidentally, this crushes and kills Taco horrifying everyone. As a result, Bubble tries to throw it away causing it to land on Spongy. Firey Jr. is angered by this and throws it away again. This causes everyone to start launching it around. Donut gets an idea from the tossing, stating that he’s found the next contest. and (who are still trapped on the Moon) see that Taco died through a telescope, much to their dismay since she was the only contestant out of the two teams left on Earth. While observing her, a sheet hits the telescope. It turns out to be the contest rules. Blocky starts to read it, but the scene then cuts to Donut explaining it on Earth. Challenge Each of the eight teams has a crater. The goal is to push Loser's jawbreaker (the "Liar Ball") into one of the other team's craters; the team with the ball in their crater would then be up for elimination. The challenge begins with Balloony rolling the jawbreaker, who is then popped by Stapy. Foldy now begins to roll it, but is ripped in half by Woody. Then Woody rolls the jawbreaker and is dented by Bell who proceeds to push the jawbreaker only to be impaled by Naily. Bubble is in shock by how murderous everyone is becoming. Lightning then explains that Loser was everyone's hero, and without him, nobody knows what's right or wrong anymore. He then goes in to zap the jawbreaker, causing Pie, who was holding on to it, to fly away beyond the horizon. Meanwhile, the two teams on the moon are observing the chaos through a telescope, and Lollipop states that she's glad she is not down there. Blocky then reminds her that there is no one there to defend their craters. He then angrily asks her if she wants to lose and have Four come at her "at a million miles an hour". Remote Control Basketball tells both teams that she inspected Robot Flower for the past 2 weeks, and she can send data to the ship, and control Remote. Once the controlling is about to start, Robot Flower finds herself in the Data Void. Tennis Ball and Basketball use Robot Flower as a controller to move Remote and try to prevent Pen from putting the Liar Ball in 's crater. Out of panic, Remote struggles against the intrusion and frantically pushes her buttons to send a signal to counteract it. Then the ship starts shaking from instability, and they temporarily lose control of Remote. Remote then integrates a bomb into the signal to try and stop whoever is taking control of her. Close Connection is now aware that something is wrong with the connection. With the signal interrupted and the bomb being downloaded into the system, Robot Flower realizes everyone on the moon is in danger of being killed by the bomb. Robot Flower then notices a "Close Connection" tab behind her and is processing whether to press it to save the two teams or not press it to obey Golf Ball's command to not break the signal. Frustrated, Robot Flower ultimately decides to break the connection in an effort to save everyone. Remote throws the Liar Ball into 's crater, making them lose the challenge leading Golf Ball to feel betrayed. However, because Robot Flower broke the signal, the bomb ended up going off from the inside of Remote, killing her and sending the Liar Ball into the air and into space with Loser screaming inside. Stinger In the stinger, the viewer witnesses Loser hopelessly floating around in the middle of space within the jawbreaker. Here, the viewer finally listens to Loser's speech from before when Donut asked if he had any last words: After Loser's speech, the screen cuts to black, representing the endless void of space that Loser floats in. This may reference an upcoming rejoining episode. Votes Deaths *Taco is flattened by a jawbreaker. *Balloony is popped by Stapy. *Foldy is torn in half by Woody. *Bell is impaled by Naily. *Naily is pierced by Needle. (Debatable) *Remote explodes. *Batteries die along with remote. (Debatable) Continuity references *Blocky's laughing at the beginning of the episode is the same laughing from the first Blocky's Funny Doings International segment. *Bottle still had the fortune cookie from Fortunate Ben and Four Goes Too Far. **After the voting screen for A Better Name Than That, Blocky does the same pose in his Funny Doings International segment from The Reveal. *Golf Ball's pose at the voting screen is almost the same as the pose she made in the IDFB intro. *Taco getting squished is possibly a reference from the BeiBei and Jing Jing Squisher. **It may also be a reference to Leafy getting squished by Gelatin's hammer in Get in the Van, as they both made a similar face when smushed. *The explosions used in this episode were originally used in "Barriers and Pitfalls". *When Donut said, "Turns out saliva is as good as glue," it may have been a reference to "The Reveal" when Firey caught a frisbee with his tongue and threw it back to Tennis Ball, and the frisbee was then glued to his feet. *When Remote explodes, it appears to be a reference to "Barriers and Pitfalls" (When Flower was eliminated). * Flower's Announcer Crusher is used by Donut to seal Loser inside the jawbreaker. ** Due to it having spikes, it may be the renovated edition of it from Episode 9. *Lightning brings out the camera from Welcome Back to film Donut's first time hosting Cake at Stake. *Eggy says "Now wait, let's think about this" when Donut told her what she said last episode, which is a reused line from the first episode. *Cake references the times he's elbowed by Loser when he expects one during Cake at Stake but remembers that they're split up. *Changes to characters from past episodes are still present. **Bomby is still half-exploded from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. **Bottle still has her fortune cookie from Fortunate Ben. **Puffball and Cloudy are still taped from Fortunate Ben. **Saw is still missing her handle from Getting Teardrop To Talk. **Taco is still missing her fish from Lick Your Way to Freedom. **Taco had the Twinkle of Contagion from Four Goes Too Far. **The members of are still orange from Four Goes Too Far. Trivia *This is the first episode written only by one person, Michael Huang. *This is the second BFB episode not written by Cary Huang, the first being Lick Your Way to Freedom. *This is the first BFB episode where X is absent. *This episode marks the first time a team ( ) won twice. **Coincidentally, they won in the first and (as of now) last episodes of BFB. *Although Four appears in Blocky's thought explanation, he doesn't physically appear in the actual episode. * and are now the only teams that haven't gone/going to Cake at Stake. *Camera made an appearance in this episode when Lightning was holding them. **This is their first appearance since Welcome Back. **Also, when he was using Camera, a faint picture of Camera's smile can be seen. *This is the first time lost a member. **This is the fourth time a team captain was eliminated with Pencil being eliminated in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Leafy being eliminated in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", and Bracelety being eliminated in "Today's Very Special Episode". **This is the first time a member of the team up for elimination received more than 50% of the votes. * Despite the rumors of X and Four coming back in this episode (because X’s value is 7, and this was the 7th episode), X didn't come back. However, Four was seen in a quick cameo. * Despite Clock having the twinkle at the end of Four Goes Too Far, Taco had the Twinkle at the beginning of this episode, most likely because it continued to be passed around during the two week period between this episode and the previous episode. *This is the first time in BFDI history where Coiny and Firey are both up for elimination and Coiny gets fewer votes to be eliminated. *Match appears in this episode, but her face isn't/cannot be seen. (excluding the intro) *This is the fourth episode in which a contestant triggers the intro. In this case, it's Bomby. *When Basketball says, "For the past two weeks, I've been inspecting Robot Flower", it may be a reference to the fact that BFB episodes are released every two weeks. **This also makes sense because this episode wasn't delayed. *Since Loser was eliminated, this was the second time in a row a male contestant was eliminated. *Because Loser was eliminated, it is very coincidental since he made his first appearance in BFDI 7; whereas this is BFB 7. *Woody received his first kill in this episode when he ripped Foldy in half. This makes him the last classic contestant to kill someone. *Loser is the first contestant eliminated with a five-digit number of votes, over 10,000 votes, or over half of the total votes in the total number of votes. **Loser was also eliminated with a vote amount higher than the vote total from Lick Your Way to Freedom. *With Loser eliminated, Lollipop and Lightning are the only contestants with their name starting with the letter L left. **This also continues the fact that contestants with their name starting with the letter L being eliminated on odd number episodes. **In addition, Loser's elimination makes Foldy & Stapy the only remaining newcomers still on the show. *This was the third time a contestant with the bracketed letter E is eliminated, the first two being Bracelety and Roboty. **This makes the bracketed letter "E" kind of cursed, considering as three times is half of the episodes with eliminations. *This was the first time two male characters are eliminated in a row since Hurtful!. *Loser was the third newcomer who got eliminated. *When Marker says "Donut's a vampire too?" it suggests that another character could be a vampire. *This is the second episode to technically not have rankings, the first being Fortunate Ben. *Donut forgot to mention the number of votes, which there was a total of 23,119. **This marks the first time it ever happened. *Since Four is gone, it is unknown whether or not it is possible for dead contestants to be recovered. **Donut has "the factor of Four within him", so it is possible that he can recover people. **Around 5:20 you can see stapy's face change once the jawbreaker that foldy was pushing made him visible to see (if you look closer.) *This is the first odd-numbered episode in BFB to feature recommended characters. *Blocky is the fifth character to say . **He is the second male to do so, the first being Four. **He is currently the only original contestant to say it. * When Tennis Ball rapidly steps on Robot Flower's buttons, it looks similar to the arcade game, Dance Dance Revolution. **Lollipop was literally correct when she said: "Do a dance". * TopHatTheHat and TheEpicJames are credited for doing additional art. They made some of the Recommended Character assets. * This is the first time a contestant with a number in their name (8-Ball) has been up for voting. * Both characters in the thumbnail (Needle and Cake) are on and voiced by Kenzie Bryant. *It's revealed that Remote and Tennis Ball used to play tetherball together. *In this episode, team and seem to have formed an alliance to protect each other from losing. *After Pen asks Remote what she's doing, her eyes morph into the shapes of the members of and when her face is being distorted. *When Robot Flower was looking at the "Close Connection" button, we could see arrows on either side of it, the left labeled "TV" and the right labeled "RBTY", implying that they could also control TV or Roboty, the other two "mechanical minds", if they wanted to. This might come up in a later episode as a means of finding Roboty, as no contestants currently know where he is. *In Robot Flower's mental control room, to the right of the list of the eight people who will die in the explosion, (8-Ball, Basketball, Blocky, Book, Dora, Gaty, Golf Ball, Grassy), there is a list with a title that cannot be read because it too blurry and then blocked by her head. From what we can see, it reads: **Ice Cube **Lollipop **Saw **Taco **Teardrop **T. Ball **TV **Rocket **Chip Bag **Chip Dip **Chip #1 **Chip #2 **Chip #3 *** This list makes sense other than the presence of Taco, as she isn't on the moon and is already dead. We can assume the list doesn't include Robot Flower because it is her mainframe giving the notifications. * Additionally, on the list of contestants that were going to die, we could see that Golf Ball and Dora's death notifications were bullet-pointed in white. Since we know that Golf Ball is the team captain of , we can assume that Dora is the team captain of . ** However, this can be proven wrong, as Taco and Gaty are also possible leaders of . * The list of contestants that will die is arranged alphabetically. * Woody is the first BFDI Contestant to kill a Newcomer. * TV lost his legs in this episode's intro. * This is the second time in which don't ranks 6th, the first being Fortunate Ben * This is the second time TV talks in the episode, the first being Today's Very Special Episode. * It is unknown what happened to the rest of the contestants in the challenge, they probably all died since nobody (on Earth) was preventing to have the liar ball at the end of the challenge. * Black Hole, David, Dora, Eraser & Yellow Face are absent on the episode. * This was the First BFB episode to come out on a natural event (Chinese New Year 2018). * Out of the contestants, only 55 got lines. Rankings These rankings are based on the last contestant to grab the ball on their team (doesn't include those who were struggling with it but still touched it like Bottle and Needle). # - 4 people (Pie, Pen, Pillow, Remote) Ball Into ABNTT # - 2 people (Foldy, Bell) # - 2 people (Balloony, Woody) # - 1 person (Lightning) # - 1 person (Naily) # - No-one (Were struggling to get the ball at one point, but lost it) # - (Were in space, or in Taco's case, possibly dead.) # - (Were in space) up for elimination Goofs * In the first scene, Blocky can be heard laughing even though he is on the Moon, though it could be anyone. * At 1:51, When Cake is disappointed, Eggy somehow vanishes. * Despite the constant throwing of the jawbreaker that contains Loser before the challenge, everyone seemed to have tired once the challenge begins. * When Bubble was sad about everyone being murderous, her arms were detached from her body. * When Remote presses her buttons to disconnect the signal, she is unusually large compared to Pen, *Snake & Yoyle Cake did not gasp with the other recommended characters. *At 4:26, Fanny had no blades. *At 5:24, you can see Foldy's corpse on the ground, but when Woody walks away and Bell moves it over to that area again, her corpse is gone. **Woody also seems to have moved when Naily brings it back. *When Lightning zaps the jawbreaker Loser is inside of and Pie is blown away, her mouth is not filled in. *Eggy has two eyebrows when she blinks after Barf Bag put a popper on the top of her head. *Firey is not burning at the beginning of Cake at Stake. Controversy * Some people thought this episode was too violent. Particularly, this was for the segment in which contestants murdered each other recklessly to obtain the Liar Ball during the contest. * During the initial voting, conflict pursued due to Golf Ball retrieving numerous votes leading to some fans speaking up and campaigning against it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Battle for BFDI Category:The Liar Ball You Don't Want